Ruara in Australia
by jendallforever
Summary: Ross and Luara head to Australia for the first time . There trying to keep there relationship a secret but is it worth when Home and Away star Charles Cotter starts to flirt with Laura.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I got ths idea watching bondi rescue enjoy.**

* * *

Ross's POV

Laura , me and my mom were boarding are plane to Australia . Me and Luara me going for work so my mom came to .

We all were in first class on Australian airways . I was sitting next Laura while my mom sat five rows ahead of us it was a fifteen hour flight so we got as comfy as possible .

There were mini TVs with heads phones for us to watch them and are seats reclined . The flight attendant handed me and Laura a blanket each and a neck pillow . I was sitting at the window side while Laura sat on the aisle seat .

" Welcome aboard flight 342 to Sydney . This flighWeiss scheduled to land at 3:00 pm tomorrow afternoon . I hope you have a pleasant journey and thank you for choosing American airlines " the captains voice crackled over the speaker .

" Ross I'm so excited I can't wait to get to Australia " I laughed at my girlfriends overexcited behaviour .

Oh yeah I um.. forgot to mention me and Laura are secretly dating . We only awareness families and Raini and Calum know we're dating . We saw how it ended for other teen celebritie couples so we choose to keep it a secret.

" Laura came down " I chuckled . " Okay Ross " she took her iPod and a book out of her back pack . I had my iPod out already .

" Ok can you all sit down we are about to take off " a voice boomedmover the speakers.

I buckled my seat belt and turned of my phone and iPod . The plane got to the runway and was about to speed up .

" Ross I hate this part " Laura whimpered she hated taking off so I put my arm around her shoulders and pulled her into my chest .

The plane got faster and faster . I loved going this fast . We finally were up in the air but I didn't let Laura go . It was tweleve am so I wanted to get some sleep . Laura snuggled into my chest more . I grabbed my blanket and put it over us .

Soon Laura was fast asleep . I didn't care if anyone saw us like this because everyone in first class were either grown ups , business people or famous people .I finally fell asleep.

Two hours later

Laura's POV

I woke up snuggled up to my boyfriend Ross . I smiled up at him , he was so cute when he sleeps .

I shifted in Ross's grip but I stayed in his arms. I just sat up and looked at the time on my phone it was around 4:05 am . I got five hours of sleep .

I grabbed my head phones and put them on and turned on my mini TV . I choose the Disney Channel category .

I love all of the Disney Channel Shows . I selected Austin and Ally cause I wanted to watch the latest episode . I never watch them before hand because I want to see what my acting skills are like in the episode .

I pressed play and it started . It was chapters and choices . I love this episode because Ally finally gets over her stage fright plus the kiss at the end is what got me and Ross together .

Look I will tell you the full story here it is .

Flash Back

We had finished the Table Read for chapters and choices and choices . I was inty dressing room learning the script .

Ross walked in and say down on my sofa next to me , we always do this just randomly walk into each others dressing rooms .

" Hey Ross what's up " I asked . " Nothing but I think you should check out the last page of the script " he says .

We only got the last page after the table read because Kevin and Heath were still working on it and I didn't have a chance to read it yet .

I flipped my script to the last page I read it and looked up at Ross . " Yeah I get it now " I said .

" Look Laura if this makes things awkward between us I'm sorry " Ross said looking into my eyes .

I smiled at Ross " Ross what are you sorry for its just a kiss " . " Laura that's the thing " he looked down suddenly becoming interested in his Hi-tops .

" Ross what's the thing " I pressured . " Look um.. I um.. " Ross sputtered . " Ross come on you know you can tell me anything " .

" Look Laura I like you than more of a friend " he said getting up . I grabbed his arm and pulled him back onto the sofa .

" Ross I feel the same way about you to " I whispered he looked up at me and locked his eyes on mine .

" You do " he asked . I nodded . I felt my myself lean in and I saw him lean in to and boom that's how it happened .

Flashback over .

I felt Ross stirring next to me . I continued to watch Austin&Ally when a flight attendant tapped my shoulder and handed me the menu for breakfast .

I tried to wake Ross up but he wouldn't budge so I knew what I had to do . I gently pressed my soft lips on to his .

I pulled away to see him open his eyes . I laughed " Lur you didn't need to stop " he whimpered .

I smiled " Ross they gave us the breakfast menu we have to decide what we want " . " I want pancakes " he said sitting up .

" Ok I will have a croissant " I put then munu on my flight tray and waited for the flight attendant . She came back and took are orders .

We talked and waited for are food . I ate all of my breakfast and so did Ross and I went to the toilet . I passed Stormie on my way I waved at her said Hi .

I came back to find Ross watching a movie so I sat down and put my head phones back on and Ross put his arm around me and I turned Austin & Ally back on .

They landed in Sydney

Ross's POV

We got are bags an were heading out to find ate car to bring us to the hotel we were staying in .

Mom and had walked a little bit ahead of us . We walkd outside to find a bunch of teenager fans standing there waiting .

We signed some autographs and went to are car . I wonder what tommoow will be like.

* * *

**Hey I hope you like it I will continue if I get six reviews .**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey** I got my reviews thanks I hope you enjoy it especially the 8 reviewers it will be my last part if you want a sequel just pm me or review the story .**

* * *

The next morning

Laura's POV

I woke up snuggled into Ross . We arrived in Australia yesterday so I today we are going to do interviews.

I got out of the warm bed leaving a snoring Ross in bed . I walked ou to the kitchen it had a window door leadingabout to a balcony above bondi beach over looking the beach .

Stormie was sitting on a stool at the counter eating a bowl of cereal she noticed me and waved " good morning sweetie did you have a good sleep " .

" Yeah thanks " I poured my self a bowl lof cereal . " Laura today since you have a day off would you like to go to bondi beach " Storime asked putting her dirty bowl in the dish washer .

" Sure " I sit at the kitchen table eating my cereal while Stormie goes to take a shower in her room .

Ross came out of our room and came over giving me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled " Ross were going to bondi beach today are you coming " .

" Totally you think I would miss those waves " he grabbed a slice of bread popping it into the toaster . Thank God we stopped at the grocery store last night before getting here .

A couple of hours later

At Bondi beach

Ross's POV

I was having a great time . The beach was awesome . I couldn't find a surf board so I just went swimming with Laura . Mom went shopping while we stayed on the beach

I wa lying on my beach towel when I saw Laura talking to a guy with dark hair . She went to get ice cream .

They came back to are stuff and Laura said " Hey Ross , this is Charles Cotter he stars in home and away " I remember watching it with Rydel before .

" Nice to meet you Charles " I fake smiled .

" You to Ross " .

" So anyway Laura do you wanna go get some dinner tonight " Charles asked my girl .

" Um sorry Charles I have a boyfriend " .

" Yes she does and he is standing right here so back off dude " I warned him .

Charles left .

We had a great vacation in Austraila .


End file.
